


100 Love words

by Elenyafinwe



Series: Peredhil [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Lothlórien, Love, Love Confessions, Rivendell | Imladris, Romance, Second Age, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Everything has a beginning, and many things began on a small scale. Even the marriage of a Lord like Elrond only sprouted as a small, delicate bud in the beginning. And yet it ensured that Celebrían twisted his head quite a bit.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Series: Peredhil [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077245
Kudos: 19





	1. A view (First Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [100 Liebesworte](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729723) by Elenyafinwe. 



> This is a translation and this means that the 100 words part of a drabble got lost in translation. I asure you that the original texts have 100 words and i just didn't bother to fill in lots of little words just for the wordcount. Other than that the texts still work as drabbles.

Elrond would probably not have thought it possible that his great love would stumble into his life so unexpectedly, and certainly did not expect it. But there she stood in the middle of his herb garden: the most beautiful _elleth_ he had ever seen. Celebrían, daughter of Galadriel.

She had not yet noticed him, but that soon changed. She smiled gently and curtsied politely when she saw him. Did she know that he had been watching her for quite a while?

He satisfied the courtesy, took her hand and breathed a tender kiss on it.

At that moment it was all over for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a OneShot about this with POV Celebrían. You can found this as [The Lord of Imladris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098154). I also wrote a diary entry in [Elrond's diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268144/chapters/65417236) about that, if you're interested.


	2. Dances (Innocent Kiss)

Soft tones floated through the city in the trees. Numerous lights illuminated the festive scenery. Elves danced under the trees to the music. Among them were Elrond and Celebrían.

He could not deny that he was probably the happiest person on earth with the woman he loved in his arms. But: Did she like him too?

"You are very kind to do me the honour so often," said Celebrían.

They paused in their dance.

He smiled. "Such a lovely woman deserves only the highest honours."

"You are too kind." She curtsied and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently planning a longer OneShot about the two lovebirds curting each other. Personlay I think the topic is wasted only on drabbles, but I've written this in a time, where I had to put EVERYTHING in drabbles. Time to work that out a little bit more. If you're interessted, keep an eye out for it.


	3. Unwillingly (Unintentional Kiss)

Celebrían loved it when he played the harp and sang to it. And Elrond loved it all the more to give her that joy. He didn't think he was the best musician, but at least he had learned from Maglor Makalaure …

Smiling pensive, Celebrían listened to his play, even if it was nothing special. He secretly watched his beloved while he played. Light dimples formed in the corners of her mouth when she smiled as sweetly as she does now.

When the song ended, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you", she laughed and left.  
Elrond looked at her dreamily.


	4. Visits (Silly Kiss)

Elrond has been visiting Lórien frequently recently. Perhaps it was beginning to be obvious …

He had invited Celebrían and brought her flowers. She seemed to like the sight of them, her eyes seemed to shine. She could hardly hold back her enthusiasm. How delightful she looked! When she fell around his neck with joy, he dared to kiss her. Then he noticed what he had just done. His face became flaming red.

Celebrían looked at him strangely and kept silent. But slowly a smile spread across her face and she snuggled up to him.


	5. Stories (Quick Kiss)

Celebrían also visited him from time to time in Imladris. She said she loved this place for its otherness. Here, history lived differently than in Lórien, which seemed to be enraptured by the world.

Elrond naturally tried hard to make her visits as pleasant as possible. Even if he paid particular attention to his library during various guided tours of his house …

"It is beautiful here," Celebrían said between all the books. "So quiet." Giggling, she stood on her toes and gave him a little kiss on the tip of his nose.

Smiling pensive, he put an arm around her shoulders.


	6. A little push (Strange Kiss)

Sometimes Celebrían could despair of Elrond. She had known for a long time that he had fallen for her since their first meeting. But he still didn't seem to notice that she too returned his feelings.

So she had to help a little, for better or worse. She had sent an invitation to Imladris. Lórien could also be a wonderful place.

Side by side they walked through the forest. Quietly, her hand found its way into his. He looked at her in astonishment. She smiled mischievously and then kissed him right on the mouth.

And Elrond did not know what happened to him. She had to laugh.


	7. Revelations (Seductive Kiss)

Since that one kiss, Elrond did not know where his head was at. Did that mean that she...? Or did he just point too much? The fact that Celebrían visited him once again in Imladris did not exactly help to sort out his chaos of emotions.

They sat on a bench in his garden and watched the birds. She had nestled herself against him and smiled pensive.

His Celebrían …

The look of her crystal blue eyes met his. In a hint of spontaneity he bent down and kissed her. She was only too happy to return the kiss.

No, he didn't imply too much by far.


	8. Delays (Apologetic Kiss)

Elrond knew that Celebrían hated the fact that he had still not asked for her hand in marriage. But war broke out and Gil-galad planned a campaign against Sauron. And who knew what could happen then?

"Why don't you marry me now?" Celebrian demanded to know.

"I don't want to leave you a grieving widow," he declared once again.

"I would mourn anyway. I want only you and no one else, can't you understand that?"

"I do." He was desperate. "Soon, Celebrían, soon. I promise." He kissed her apologetically, knowing she wasn't satisfied.


	9. Great moments (Sudden Kiss)

The war was won, albeit at too high a price. The time of mourning for his friend had passed and Elrond decided that now was the time to keep his promise.

Nervously he stood before Celeborn and Galadriel. Celebrían's expectant look rested on him as he nervously crumpled his robe. Where should he begin? They had known each other for so long and now the words were missing!

Galadriel smiled knowingly. "Of course you have my daughter's hand."

He looked at her in astonishment.

Celebrían leaped forward with a joyful cry, embraced him stormy and kissed him happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long version of this is [A Light in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548316).


	10. Forever (Hypnotizing Kiss)

The union was made, the words were spoken. Forever they were now a couple, a unity. Of course there had been a big celebration afterwards. How could it have been otherwise if the Lord of the Valley had married the daughter of the Lady of the Golden Forest?

They sat at the head of the banquet table, wallowing in happiness and only had eyes for each other.

"You little fool," she said teasingly. "I'm surprised it took you so long."

Laughing, she bent over for a kiss. He pulled her to him. Now finally he was allowed to kiss her in public without restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OneSHot for this is [For all Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015132).


	11. Whisper (Hot Kiss)

Celebrían gave her husband a little surprise that evening after a long and busy day.

The dress she was wearing almost gave too much away. She lounged on her bed with pleasure. He frowned. What was that?

She approached him smiling.

"Celeb...", Elrond started, but didn't get any further as she closed his lips with a kiss.

"Don't you think it's only the two of you that will be a bit quiet in this house in the long run?" she whispered.

Now he too had to smile. As if by magic, his hands found their way to the clasp of her dress.


	12. Addition to the family (Playful Kiss)

For hours Elrond had been restlessly pacing up and down in front of the room. He was a healer and not a midwife, they had told him. And also the father-to-be, he would only get in the way.

The door was opened. He didn't even let the midwife speak, but stormed into the room.

And there she lay, his Celebrían, with two sons in her arms. Elrond could not describe how incredibly happy he was. Laughing, he came to her side and marvelled at this miracle. Gently he kissed her again and again and just couldn't get enough of it.


	13. Regret (Broken Kiss)

Elrond hated himself for it. It was said that he was the best healer of his time. But of all people, he could not help his beloved wife. It was an affliction of the soul she suffered from, not of the body. He was powerless.

He saw the regret in her eyes. She, like him, wanted everything to have been different. But that was the way it was.

It was difficult for her to let him come near her. The memories were too deep. There was a coldness between them that neither of them wanted. Their kisses were not without love, not without warmth, but they were broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longer version of this is found in [Bitter cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101023/chapters/66176092).


	14. Farewell (Last Kiss)

Perhaps, from the beginning, there had been no other way for them than to go to the West. Maybe she could only experience relief and healing there. It was still so difficult to let her go.

They stood firmly tied up at the harbour of Mithlond. The seagulls above them cried plaintively. Elrond had to struggle to keep from bursting into tears.

"The separation will not be forever," Celebrían said softly. "One day you will be able to follow, I promise you."

He looked deep and full of love in her eyes. Then he kissed her long and one last time.


End file.
